zeldaspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skipping the Bottle
There are three things that requires obtaining a bottle in a normal run. First, you need the Ruto's Note bottle to get past King Zora. Later on, you'll need to put a fish in a bottle and bring it to Lord Jabu Jabu to get inside his belly. And finally, you need one to obtain blue fire to get past Red Ice Walls and Blocks in Zora's Domain, the Ice Cavern, and Ganon's Castle Trials. Here's how you can get past all of these obsticles Get Around King Zora There are 2 methods of getting past King Zora without giving him Rutos Letter. The first is simply bomb hovering over the gate. 5-6 hovers should do. Discovered by Acryte The second method is a megaflip into an acute angle to the right of King Zoras throne. From there you can swim in invisible water under king zora, then swim to the water behind him. Because of the higher water level it will bring you up back in bounds behind King Zora. This much harder than hovering but much faster and more explosive efficient Discovered by JetlagJad Entering Jabu Jabu Just use the Jabu jumpslash to enter without feeding him the fish. Getting into Ice Cavern's left wing Discovered by ZFG In the room with the spinning ice scythe there is a red ice wall wall to the left. At the very edge of the left side of the ice wall you can superslide through. It sounds easy but it must be extremely precise, and the icy floor doesn't help either. Ice Cavern Silver Rupee inside the Red Ice Discovered by Kazooie In the ice block puzzle room you need to collect 5 silver rupees to open bars leading to the last room. There is a rupee encased in red ice. Simply jumpslash at the red ice at the right angle and you will get the rupee. Last Red Ice Blocks before Iron Boots There are 3 Red Ice Blocks before the door to the Iron Boots room. Simply Superslide or Megaflip into it to get past it. Pass the Red Ice in Ganons Castle Water Trial Discovered by MrGrunz (1st wall), ZeldaXMaster (?) (2nd wall) For the first wall, kill a freezard then lure the other freezard next to the red ice wall. Take out the hookshot, go up against the ice wall, press Z to go into 3rd person and use the freezard to hookshot clip into the ice wall. Then just kill the freezard to unlock the door. For the wall in the 2nd room, you need to sidehop at an angle on the right side, which should clip you OoB, then jumpslash in bounds behind the red ice wall. Then, just hit the switch with the hammer and finish off the trial. Get to the Zora Shop without Blue Fire Discovered by ZeldaXMaster (Method one) ??? (Method two and three) #Method one: By jumpslashing at the left side of the Red Ice between the wall and the Ice at the correct angle, it is possible to clip through a small gap between. hold forward once clipped through to avoid being pushed out. #Method two: By sidehoping towards the ladder, it is possible to grab the ledge with one hand. by pressing A then holding towards out of bounds, link will drop onto the ice out of bounds. After out of bounds, run towards the zora shop while still staying out of bounds and jump off the ice to the left of the pathway. use the Iron boots to sink down or swim a bit out from the ice to fall down but imediately hold towards the ice again when falling. then, swim up to where the zora shop is and walk towards the red ice or backflip in. #Method three: By hookshoting the top-left side of the ladder near the entrence of Zora's domain, it is possible to grab onto the ledge under the ladder. Pressing A while hanging will drop link onto the Ice out of bounds although a jumpslash is needed while falling to avoid being pushed out. after out of bounds, run towards the zora shop while still staying out of bounds and jump off the ice to the left of the pathway. use the Iron boots to sink down or swim a bit out from the ice to fall down but imediately hold towards the ice again when falling. then, swim up to where the zora shop is and walk towards the red ice or backflip in.